xariafandomcom-20200214-history
Edge of the Abyss
= The Edge of the Abyss = Date: July 31st - August 1st, 2010 GM: Devin Parker, Joanna Slusser, Michael Slusser, and Jen Groninger In-game Location: Kyrrathis (Halgudar), near the Badlands. OOG Location: Coon Creek Group Campsite, Angelus Oaks, CA. Pre-Game Cooperative Storytelling Post-game Cooperative Storytelling Game Photos Plots: The PCs are beset by a group of Lindoran soldiers who have turned to banditry. They rescue the deserters' captive, Ivor Kossa, and learn that he is the former Regent of Raesa in Lindora; House Urth has a price on his head. They find their way to a ruined inn, The Fall of Empires, which has been used by Lindoran refugees as a kind of stopping-over point into Kyrrathis/Halgudar. A group of refugees are trapped in the inn - those who wander off vanish without a trace, and the "mysterious Elves" who come to aid them periodically warn them against the dangers of the Badlands. The Lindorans' Loremaster erected what they believe to be magikal protections over the inn, and he had planned to make talismans that would though the only creatures these folk rituals protect against are the Dark Fey who infest the region. Their Loremaster spoke of creating talismans that would protect individuals from harm, but before he could disclose the details of their creation, he also vanished. While the Elves come and go seemingly at random, the Lindorans also have a one-armed Scout who knows the area better than the rest and forages for their needs. He arrives with food stolen from the bandits' campsite, and the Lindorans share their good fortune with the PCs, filling their empty bellies. A Dwarf arrives from out of the Badlands, terribly wounded by her two-week journey, and insists that she is to meet with one of the Warders, Archim Anadrielas. The PCs heal her as best they can and bring her back to the inn. progress - will finish updating when I can - GM Devin Cast (27): Mike Antos as Eugene Roe Twin Brewer as Shalenar Ernie Burnett as Dice Constance Chamberlain as Lindoran Loremaster's Apprentice; Warpspawn; House Urth Necromancer; Dark Fey Robin Chamberlain as Lindoran Refugee; Mutate; House Urth Necromancer; Warpspawn Cassidy Cording as Dolena Amrun Elen Michael Corr as Lindoran Bandit; Lindoran Refugee; House Urth Necromancer; Dark Fey 'Cupid'; Warpspawn Haleanna Fulcher as Lindoran Bandit; Lindoran Refugee; Mutate; Warder Ylvana Läïrothalion Ryan Fulcher as Lindoran Scout; Igor Andrew Gaughen as Gault Fernwood Jen Groninger GM as Lindoran Bandit; Atha Shieldbreaker of the Deepdelver Clan; Handmaiden of the Dark Lady; Warpspawn Jenafer Hamilton as Lindoran Bandit; Lindoran Refugee; Warpspawn; Undead; Dark Fey Aaron Lyle as Martin Arthur of Veldron Dave Miner as Aeylarik Cen'ryll; Otto, Lindoran Witchmueller Addison Morse as Lindoran Bandit; Lindoran Refugee; Warpspawn; House Urth Necromancer; Dark Fey Devin Parker GM as Captain Venk; Warpspawn; Warder Archim Anadrielas; Grimgretch the Redcap Mowi Reaves as Roare Silad'nen Jason Ryan as Er'din Duin'lith D.W. Scraggs as Svar Vorchanchin Caleb Slusser as Lindoran Refugee; Warpspawn Joanna Slusser GM as Lindoran Bandit; Pregnant Lindoran Refugee; Warpspawn; Felana, Dark Lady of the Wilds Michael Slusser GM as Rynith Guard; Undead; Vothu Giant-Kin; Izlaj the Mutator Nathaniel Slusser as Lindoran Refugee; Warpspawn Tony Slusser as Old Lindoran Refugee; Mutate; Undead; Warpspawn Ben Smedley as Ur the Bandit Scout; Johann Rowlocks; Mutate; Warder Sindir Hawksflight; Redcap Trevor Story as Alcanor Geoffry Kevin Thomas as Ivor Kossa; Warpspawn Synopsis / Invite: United by the mysterious directives of Auberick, Lord of the Fey, a fellowship has formed to travel to the conquered land of Halgudar - or Kyrrathis, as Rynith names their new territory. The company's goal: to reach the southern borders of the Badlands and determine the fate of three missing Warders - those appointed by Auberick to keep the warped magiks of that gods-blighted land from consuming all of Xaria. Meanwhile, the Church of the Mother and the Order of Veldron have finally received official word from Xain: Rynith will allow their mission of mercy to the beleaguered Lindorans to move into Kyrrathis, so long as they do not interfere with the activities of the Rynith Guard or pass beyond the borders of Rynith. The missionaries depart, preparing to face whatever horrors have been raised by the necromancers of House Urth...